The Mask of the Rito
by Tailsic
Summary: A creepie urchin gives Link a mask that will change his life forever. LinkxMedli
1. Chapter 1

It been two months since the wind waker thing, Tetra and her crew when on to find a new place to call Hyrule, and Link decide to stay home with his family, ever since he got back, all he could think about was Medli.

Link was in the watch tower, just staring at the sky.

"Hi brother" Aryll said.

"Oh hi Aryll" Link said in a disappointed mood

"What wrong brother?" Aryll asked.

"Noting" Link said.

"Come on brother, you can tell me" Aryll pleaded.

"(Sigh), Fine Aryll, I'll tell you" Link said.

"Yes" Aryll reply.

"You see Aryll, am wondering if I did the right thing staying here" Link said.

"You mean helping Tetra to fine a new Hyrule" Aryll said.

"Yeah, and I also miss Medli to" Link said.

"Oh, now I see, you like Medli" Aryll giggled.

"Of course I like her, she a good friend" Link said.

"(Sigh) Why do boys always got to act so stupid?" Aryll sighed, "I mean you really, really like her".

"What, no" Link said as he started to blush.

"Then why are you blushing" Aryll said.

"What, I'm not blushing" Link said as he blush more.

"You totally like her" Aryll said.

"ARYLL, I DO KNOW LIKE MEDLI SO DROP IT" Link shouted. as he starts climbing down from the watch tower.

"Come on brother, I was just playing with you" Aryll said.

But Link didn't listen and ran into the woods. Link ran until he stop in from of a tree, and though about what Aryll said.

"I shouldn't have blown in Aryll face like that, I mean come on who am I kidding, I do love her, but it will never work, she a Rito, and she also the new Earth Sage, and I'm just an elf" Link said as he sat down.

"Maybe I can help" Someone said as Link turn around to see a creepy urchin guy looking at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Link screams as he climb you the tree fast then a monkey ever could.

"Oh, am sorry did I firgthing you" The man said.

"Your face" Link said still stunted.

"What about my face" The man said.

"Your face is ugly" Link said.

"Oh, never though I my face was scarier" The man said.

"Well it is, so don't sneak up on people like that, ok" Link said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I want sneak up on people again" He said.

"Ok, that's go. So what begins you hear anyway?" Link asked.

"Well I heard about your problem, and I think I call help" The man said.

"Really, what do you got that can help me" Link asked.

"Well you see I happen to be a mask urchin" The man said.

"Oh, then explains the face, it a mask, I know no one could be that ugly" Link said as the Mask urchin give him a glare, "That's really your face isn't it" Link chuckle a little and the urchin nodded his head, "I'll shut up now" Link shut up.

"Well as I was saying, I have this" The man took a mask out of his sack and hands it to Link.

"What is it" Link looks up, but the creepy man had disappear, "Uh, where he go" Link look around to see where the guy when, but he just simply disappear, "That weird, he just vanish" Link looks at the mask, "I guess I'll worry about this later, I got to applause to Aryll" Link said as he ran back to the watch tower.

Aryll was in the watch tower feeling very bad about making fun of her brother.

"I'm such a meanie" Aryll cried.

"It's ok Aryll, you we're right, and I do like medli" Link said as he enters the watch tower.

"Really" Aryll ask.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lost me temper" Link said.

"Its ok big brother", Aryll notices the mask and Links hand, "what's that big brother" Aryll points at the mask Link is holding.

"I have no idea, so weird dude give it to me and disappear. He said this might help me with medli" Link said.

"Well, why don't you try it on" Aryll said.

"Ok, here going noting" Link puts on mask, he scream and a light covers the watch tower. When the light fades away, Aryll doesn't believe what she sees.

"Aryll, what's wrong" Link asked.

"You" Aryll said.

"What, me" Link runs to the mirror and looks at himself, to see he had a beak and feathers, "Oh my god, am a Rito, am a Rito, wait a minute can I fly" Link turn his arms into wing and runs out of the watch tower with his arm flipping, and to his surprise he was flying. "Aryll, look am flying" Link shouted.

"Wow big brother, that so cool" Aryll said.

"Now I can go anywhere, I can even go see Medli" Link said without paying attention where he was flying.

"Brother, look out for that-" but before she could finish, he hit a tree.

"Hey, who planet this tree here" Link said as he passes out.

The sun set and everybody say goodbye to Link again.

"Link are you sure you want to go, I mean shouldn't you practice flying first" Link grandma said.

"Grandma, that's why I'm going to Dragon boost Island, who better to teach me then a Rito" Link said.

"Link" His grandma said.

"And I just have to see her again" Link said.

"Ok, I understand, good luck my boy" She said as she hugs her grandson

"I will" Link said as they let go of each other, "I'll be back" Link puts on the mask and turn into a Rito again and fly's into the sunset.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Its night time at Dragon Roost Island and Medli is playing on her harp, when all of a sudden prince Komali walks up to her with flowers in his hand.

"Um, Medli" has Komali walk slowly next to her while sweating.

"Yes, what is it Komali" She with a smile that made him sweat more.

"Um, I got these for you" he handed Medli the flowers.

"Oh, that so sweet" She said as she kiss him on the cheek making him blush.

"Haha thanks, I flew to the highest mountain to get them for you" He she.

"You did that, just for me" She said.

"Yeah, I even fought through hundreds of monsters too" The young prince said clearly over exaggerating.

"Komali you didn't have to do all that for me" Medli said.

"I know, but I just want to thank you for all the things you did for me" Komali said.

"It was my pleasure" She smiled as she started to play her harp again.

At that moment prince Komali decide to listen to Medli beautiful music. She plays the Earth God Lyrics. Komali sat down and started nodding his head as he listen; Medli played her song for about five minutes, before something caught her eye and she stop playing.

"What's that?" She pointed to the sky, Komali got up and look too a Rito flying in the sky.

"It's a Rito" He answered.

"I know it a Rito, but I never seen one fly so badly" She said.

"Yeah you're right, he is flying kind of slope, and it also looks like he coming in to… DUCK!" He said as both him and Medli dive out of the way, as the Rito crashes into the wall.

He fall down to the ground, then Komali and Medli come to check on him.

"Are you ok?" She asked the Rito.

"That's strange. Once a Rito gets it wing their natural good flyers, so why does this one suck at it" Komali said.

"Forget about that for on, we got to get him inside" Medli said as they carry him.

Medli and Prince Komali took the unconsis Link into Dragon Roost and laid him on one of the beds and Medli gives the Rito a closer look.

"Wait a minute. Green clothes, a strange-shaped hat, (gasp) this is Link" Medli said.

"What, that impossible, Link isn't a Rito he a human" Komali said.

"Komali, Link was able to control the wind, and you don't think its possible for him to find a way too change his appearance" She said.

"What's going on in here" The Rito Chieftain said as he and Quill enter the room.

"This Rito looks like Link" Medli said.

"What, let me see him" The Chieftain said as he look at the Rito. "Your right, he does resemble Link".

"But where did he get the power to do this" Quill said.

"I guess we should ask him when he wakes up" Medli said.

"Ouch, what hit me" Link said still in a daze.

"More like what you hit" Medli giggle a little.

"Um Medli, Komali, Quill, Chieftain, that must mean I made it to Dragon Roost Island" Link said.

"Yeah, you're on Dragon Roost Island. But Link I have a question for you" The Chieftain said.

"Yeah" Link said waiting for the question.

"What matter of magic, aloud you to change into are race" The chieftain asked.

"Oh this" Link removes the mask and turn back into his human form and all of the Rito grasp. "A mask sell man give me this mask, and when I wear it, it turns me into a Rito".

"Festinating, a mask that can change ones form" Quill said.

"Oh, by the way Link, what begins you here to our island" Medli said.

"Oh yeah, you see I came here to learn how to fly like a Rito, and who better then real Rito to teach me" Link said.

"Very well Link, i will give you my best flyer" The Chieftain said.

"Wait Mr.Chieftain, I would like to teach Link to fly" Medli said.

"Well if it ok with Link" the Chieftain said.

Everybody looks at Link and he nobb his head.

"Then is settle, tomorrow Medli will teach you to fly" The Chieftain said.

"(Giggle) come on Link I'll take you to you room" Medli grab Link hand and took him to the guest room.

End of Chapter


End file.
